Fix You
by AngelzVr
Summary: Chapter 4 update! Naruto rindu Hinata yang dulu. Yang selalu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah jika bicara dengannya. Hinata berubah semenjak ibunya meninggal. Entah roh apa yang telah merubah drastis jiwanya. Sekarang Hinata sudah bukan anak yang pemalu lagi, bahkan ia berani melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti Merokok, berciuman, bahkan mabuk. Warn inside!
1. Chapter 1

**FIX YOU**

**Story by: AngelzVr**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Ooc, typo(s), lime/lemon, Dark Hinata, dll.**

**Summary: Hinata gadis yang terkenal karena kebandelannya. Naruto yang sudah mengenal masa lalu Hinata, mencoba untuk memperbaiki sifatnya seperti semula, tapi kehadiran Sasuke memperhambat keinginan Naruto.**

**Enjoy Reading ╭****（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**

* * *

><p>Laki-laki tampan ini sedang terdiam didalam kelasnya, sekarang pelajaran kosong karena Kakashi Sensei sedang cuti sakit, semua murid sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing, Shikamaru yang sedang duduk disamping Naruto hanya tertidur diantara lipatan tangannya.<p>

Naruto menatap malas kegiatan 'panas' yang dilakukan Hinata dengan Sasuke di pojokan ruangan itu . Tetapi tidak ada satupun murid yang menghiraukannya atau sekedar untuk memperingatkan mereka.

Naruto sudah mengenal lama Hinata. Dulu ia adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu dan pendiam, berbeda dengan sekarang, bahkan Hinata dijuluki sebagai '_Bad Girls'. _Banyak kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama Hinata saat kecil. Kemudian ia teringat kenangan 10 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback on<strong>

**Naruto & Hinata 7 tahun**

Naruto kecil memandangi perempuan yang kini sedang menunduk malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinata-chan lucu yah". Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Naruto yang masih polos memegang pipi Hinata.

"Wah kok pipinya Hinata panas ya, Hinata tidak sakit kan?". Jari Naruto yang mungil mengangkat dagu Hinata dan melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Lalu Naruto pun tertawa melihat wajah Hinata.

"Su-sudah Na-na-naruto-kun!". Kata Hinata yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis jika ditertawakan seperti itu. Naruto mengehentikkan tawanya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, hari sudah sore, Kaa-san pasti mencari kita, dan ini untukmu". Kata Naruto sambil memberikan kalung yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hinata-chan harus memakainya ya?". Hinata mengangguk lalu meraih kalung itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!". Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan mungil sahabatnya itu.

**Flashback off.**

* * *

><p>Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia rindu Hinata yang dulu. Yang selalu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah jika bicara dengannya. Hinata berubah semenjak ibunya meninggal. Entah roh apa yang telah merubah drastis jiwanya. Sekarang Hinata sudah bukan anak yang pemalu lagi, bahkan ia berani melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti merokok,berciuman, bahkan mabuk. Naruto berulang kali menasehati Hinata, namun yang ada Naruto malah dianggap angin berlalu bagi Hinata.<p>

'Hinata, kenapa kau berubah?'.

* * *

><p>Hinata mengendap-endap masuk kedalam atap sekolah, memastikan bahwa tidak ada petugas sekolah atau murid lain yang melihatnya. Hinata hendak melakukan ritualnya yang dilakukan setiap istirahat, yaitu merokok. Setelah dipastikan aman, Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah rokok listrik dari balik kemejanya. Hinata memencet tombol rokoknya lalu ia hisap dan dihembuskan.<p>

"Kalau kau terus merokok kau tidak akan dapat menghasilkan keturunan yang baik". Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah ada didalam atap sekolah itu. Hinata tetap tidak mengacuhkannya, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hinata kau sudah keterlaluan". Kata Naruto dengan suara yang tidak berdaya.

"Kalau kau mau bilang saja, aku akan bagi rokok ini". Hinata tidak menatap Naruto, ia sudah malas dengan nasihatnya.

"Hinata! Kalau kau begini terus aku akan laporkan pada Otou-san mu!". Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Silahkan kau laporkan! Lagipula Hiashi sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku!". Hinata tetap mengisap rokoknya itu.

"Hinata, ia ayahmu! Jangan kau panggil dia seperti itu!". Kata Naruto yang geram karena Hinata memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan nama langsung. Hinata tetap tidak acuh. Sepertinya Hinata sudah lebih keras kepala.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut raven ikut masuk kedalam atap sekolah. Onxy miliknya menatap tajam sapphire milik Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mengajak si Dobe ini,hn?".

"Tidak, mungkin ia ingin ikut".

"Hn, biarkan dia menonton". Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebotol malibu dari kantung celananya.

"Ini pesananmu". Hinata segera membuka segel minuman itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Hinata! Kalau kau berani meminum itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah!". Bentak Naruto. Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto.

"Hn, kalau kau berani melapor, aku juga tidak akan segan membunuhmu!". Kata Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto mengelus lehernya yang sakit. Cukup kencang tadi Sasuke mencengkramnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita ketempat lain saja". Kata Hinata tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Hn, disini sudah ada penganggu". Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng pinggang Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Nnnhhh Sasuke -kunhh ahhh~". Hinata mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke menciumi dadanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di diskotik. Hampir setiap hari Hinata pergi ke diskotik baik sendiri maupun ditemani Sasuke.<p>

Sebenarnya hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke hanya berteman. Tapi teman teman disekolahnya menggosipkan mereka berdua berpacaran. Hinata tidak menghiraukannya, tidak ada untung baginya menanggapi gosip tersebut.

Baju Hinata sudah terlepas semuanya. Hanya bra nya saja yang masih menggantung dikedua lengan bawahnya. Semua orang yang melihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya iri. Iri karena bisa beradegan panas dengan Hinata.

"Hn, lebih baik kita lanjutkan dikamar saja". Kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang sudah memberat. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dirinya sendiri pun sudah setengah mabuk.

Naruto yang diam diam mengikuti mereka hanya bisa duduk dimeja bar. Dia hanya menatap minuman jus nanas nya. Naruto tidak berani melihat adegan yang dilakukan dua sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa rasanya jika melihat Hinata bercumbu dengan Sasuke, hati Naruto seperti terbakar. Ia menyesal telah mengikuti Hinata, jika tahu ia hanya menjadi penonton kegiatannya. Ia akhirnya

memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!". Sergah Naruto saat melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kelasnya.<p>

"Hm?". Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto, yang hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Rambut panjang Hinata kini diikat kebelakang. Jadi terlihat jelaslah bercak-bercak merah dileher putih jenjangnya.

"Kau semalam kemana?". Tanya Naruto yang tidak mempunyai ide untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Kesuatu tempat yang tidak kau sukai". Kata Hinata lalu melanjutkan jalan ke mejanya.

"Hinata, kancing bajumu terbuka!".

Sebenarnya hampir setiap Hari Hinata membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya, tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak punya ide lain. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau kau mau menggodaku silahkan Naruto". Kata Hinata yang hanya memberikan senyum menggodanya.

"Hinata, aku tidak akan tertarik menggodamu". Kata Naruto yang hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Oh ya? Tapi kulihat pikiranmu berkata lain".

"Darimana kautahu?". Naruto hanya mengernyitkan mukanya. Tetapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendekati Hinata dan memberikan kecupan dibibirnya.

"Hinata, apa si Dobe ini menganggumu?". Tanya Sasuke sarkartis.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke-". Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangannya, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Nanti pengacau itu mengikuti kita". Bisik Sasuke. Hinata yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

'Hinata, aku terpaksa mengambil jalan ini'. Pikir Naruto sambil merencanakan sesuatu. Dan sepulang sekolah ia akan pergi kerumah Hinata.

Jam terus berjalan. Sekarang pukul 1 siang, masih 1 jam lagi waktu pulang sekolah. Naruto tak hentinya menatap Hinata yang duduk disejajar dengannya hanya berbeda 2 meja darinya. Ia duduk sendiri, sepertinya Hinata kurang disenangi dikelasnya. Shion yang duduk didepan Hinata, tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu salah tingkah, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Hinata yang juga sudah menyadarinya hanya tertawa kecil. Sedari tadi ia sudah sadar Naruto terus memperhatikannya, namun ia pura pura tidak acuh.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengehela nafasnya, kini ia sudah berada di depan kediaman Hinata. Ia berharap semoga ayah Hinata ada dirumah, lalu ia menekan bel rumah itu. Lalu terlihatlah seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang serupa dengan Hinata tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.<p>

"Ada apa Naruto-nii?".

"Tou-san mu ada?".

"Kebetulan ia sedang libur, ayo masuk!". Naruto masuk kedalam rumah besar milik Hinata dan segera duduk dihadapan ayah Hinata yang sedang ada diruang tamu.

"Ada apa Naruto?". Tanya Hiashi dengan heran. Hanabi segera masuk dan mempersiapkan minuman untuk Naruto.

"Begini paman, bicara tentang Hinata...".

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?".

"Di-dia merokok".

"Apa?! Hinata me-merokok?!". Seru Ayah Hinata dengan tidak percaya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Naruto terpaksa mengadukan Hinata kepada ayahnya, karena ini demi diri Hinata sendiri. Dan kebetulan ayah Hinata yang biasanya sibuk, sekarang sedang berada dirumah.

"Demi apapun anak itu tidak akan kuampunkan!". Kata Ayah Hinata, yang kini urat-urat yang ada dikepalanya mulai muncul akibat marah. Naruto yang melihat perubahan diwajah Ayah Hinata itu hanya bisa menguk ludahnya.

Sepertinya Naruto menyesal telah mengadukan Hinata. Kemudian ia mulai membayangkan Hinata dihukum dan disiksa karena dirinya.

Naruto memandang wajah adik Hinata -Hanabi- yang mengintip dibalik lemari. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah adik Hinata itu sangat ketakutan.

"Naruto! Sekarang kau boleh pulang! Dan terimakasih kau sudah memberitahuku!". Kata Hiashi yang masih dengan wajah memerahnya karena marah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meneguk ludahnya yang sudah kesekian kali dan segera keluar dari kediaman Hyuga itu.

Seharusnya Naruto tahu jika mau merubah sikap Hinata bukan seperti itu caranya, yang ada hanya Hinata yang semakin marah dan semakin tidak mau mengacuhkannya.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!". Bentak ayahnya ketika melihat putrinya baru pulang pukul 6 sore.<p>

"Hn?". Hinata mengguman malas jika harus berbicara padanya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk dan ditarik tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengelabui tou-san mu ini hah?". Kemudian dipecutkan cambuk itu ke tubuh anaknya. Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Tou-san tidak menyangka jika kau merokok!". Lalu tubuh Hinata dipecut sekali lagi. Hinata yang mendengarnya terbelalak.

Padahal dia selalu berusaha menutupi hal itu dengan cara memakan permen karet sehabis merokok ditoilet rumahnya. Tak lupa ia menyimpan puntung rokoknya lalu dibuangnya ditempat sampah umum. Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah mengetahuinya?!.

"Tou-san akan terus menghukum mu!". Ditariknya tubuh Hinata kekamar mandi. Lalu disiramkan tubuh gadis itu dengan air yang ada dibaknya. Dingin menusuk kedalam tulang Hinata. Ia hanya bisa diam, tapi didalam hatinya ia bertekad akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengadukan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Ayah Hinata berhenti menyiksa dirinya. Entah ada angin apa, dirinya tidak tega untuk menghukum anaknya. Hinata yang hanya diam, merasakan tidak ada lagi dingin yang menyambar tubuhnya, ia tatap ayahnya. Terlihat raut penyesalan diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku". Kata Ayahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Hinata kembali berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Naruto melihat Hinata datang dengan berjalan secara hati-hati.<p>

"Hinata.. kau tidak apa apa?".

Sebandel apapun Hinata, ia tetap membutuhkan teman bicara.

"Naruto, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya, tapi pungguku masih perih, bisakah kau bawakan tasku?". Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata segera bersemangat dan membantu membawa tasnya ke tempat duduk Hinata.

"Jadi.., kau mau bercerita apa?". Hinata menghela nafasnya

"Hiashi tahu aku merokok, dan kemarin aku dicambuk oleh dia dua kali, dan rasanya itu sangat sakit!, belum lagi ia memasukkan aku kedalam kamar mandi dan disiram, aku sangat kedinginan saat itu". Naruto menatap amethyst Hinata, berharap ada pancaran penyesalan diwajahnya. Dan benar! Terlihat sorot mata lemah lembut dimata Amethyst nya itu.

Namun sepertinya harapan Naruto segera sirna, ketika sorot mata Hinata berubah menjadi jahat kembali.

"Dan, demi apapun aku akan menghajar, bahkan membunuh siapa pun, yang berani menjadi pengadu kepada Hiashi!". Ya, wajah Hinata sangat serius kala itu. Naruto yang melihat wajahnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat perubahan wajah Naruto, Hinata mulai menduga-duga.

"Atau kau yang mengadu Naruto!?, bukannya lusa kau mengatakan akan mengadukanku ke Hiashi?!". Hinata memberikan tatapan Deathglare nya pada lawan bicaranya. Naruto yang melihatnya kembali meneguk salivanya.

"Eh.. A-anu tidak mungkinlah mengadukanmu... sumpah deh!". Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan tanda peace dengan jarinya. Hinata hanya mendengus.

"Huh, baiklah aku percaya, tapi kalau benar kau yang mengadukanku, kau akan menerima akibatnya!". Kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku mau merokok dulu". Kata Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

**Naruto pov**

Huaaa sepertinya rencanaku untuk memperbaiki sifat Hinata harus gagal. Bahkan aku yang sudah mengadukannya, Hinata tetap saja merasa tak bersalah. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan rencana lain, tapi bagaimana?!. Kalau aku adukan lagi ke kepala sekolah, 99% aku yakin sikapnya akan sama seperti kuadukan kepada ayahnya.

Otakku buntu kali ini! Sepertinya dia sulit untuk dirubah. Kemudian aku menjatuhkan kepalaku dilipatan kedua tanganku. Mencoba memikirkan cara untuk memperbaiki sifat Hinata.

Setahuku Hinata berubah setelah ibunya meninggal, apa karena itu sikapnya berubah?, bukankah juga banyak anak yang kehilangan ibunya tapi kebanyakan tidak seperti Hinata. Apa juga ini karena pengaruh Hinata bergaul dengan Sasuke? Bisa jadi sih tapi bukannya ia kenal Sasuke baru baru ini?.

Mungkin bisa aku coba dulu rencanaku menjauhkan Hinata dengan Sasuke, tapi caranya bagaimana?. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mempengaruhi pikiran Hinata sehingga dia lebih menuruti perkataannya. Si Teme itu memang brengsek! Apa aku harus mendekati Hinata?. Nah betul! Aku harus dekati Hinata dan jadikan sebagai pacarku, sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Teme untuk mendekati Hinata. Setahuku juga si Teme tidak berpacaran dengannya, dan itu merupakan peluangku!.

**End Naruto Pov**

"Hei Naruto!". Teriak Kiba yang merupakan salah satu teman dekat Naruto.

"Ya?". Gumam Naruto yang sedang malas dan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tanganya.

"Kulihat akhir akhir ini kau sering memperhatikan Hinata ya?".

"Lalu?". Naruto kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan badannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Naruto baka!".

"Ooh".

"Ngomong ngomong, Hinata kalau dilihat-lihat cantik juga yah".

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik". Kata Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja".

"Hmm, ya aku memang menyukainya".

"Tapi sayang, dia itu _Bad Girls_"

"Aku tak peduli dengan julukannya".

"Ayolah Namikaze!, tak tahu kah kau diluar sana banyak gadis yang mengantri minta dipacarimu! Sedangkan kau mengharapkan Hyuuga yang sangat aku yakin sudah tidak perawan!".

"Entahlah Kiba, dia cinta pertamaku".

"Sebaiknya kau peka sedikit, Shion itu sangat mengejar-ngejar kau bahkan rela memberikan apapun yang kau mau, dan kau tidak lihat? Wajah Shion itu lumayan cantik juga tubuhnya juga bagus.."

"Untuk kau saja Kiba". Kata Naruto dengan malas.

"Memang, apa sih alasanmu sehingga begitu mengharapkan si Hyuuga?". Tanya Kiba dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin merubah sikapnya".

"Aku tak menyangka sahabatku yang biasanya begitu bodoh ini sekarang sudah bijak!". Kata Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

><p>"Hinata". Kata Naruto yang menghentikkan langkah gadis lavender itu.<p>

"Ada apa?". Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ehh Hinata kau masih sakit kan? Mau tidak aku antarkan kerumah?".

"Sebenarnya sih sudah tidak, tapi aku mau menerima ajakanmu". Hinata tersenyum manis, yang sukses membuat Naruto meleleh ditempat.

"Ba-baiklah ayo ke mobilku". Ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!".

(=^.^=)

Hinata terus menatap sapphire milik Naruto yang sedang fokus dengan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

'Tampan'. Pikir Hinata.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Hinata segera memergokinya dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

'Akhirnya aku bisa membuat wajahnya memerah lagi!'. Batin Naruto dengan girang.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?".

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun". Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

'Ada apa dengan diriku?, padahal aku sudah menghilangkan semua rasa malu dan gugupku, tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya muncul kembali?'. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkannya kembali.

'Aku sangat rindu dengan tingkah lakumu , hime'. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata kembali memerah wajahnya. Pemandangan yang sekarang sudah sangat langka bagi Naruto.

"Aku mau merokok". Hinata mengeluarkan rokok listrik dari tasnya. Ia berharap, dengan merokok kegugupannya akan hilang.

"Kau tidak lihat stiker yang kupasang didepan jendela Hinata?". Naruto menunjuk sebuah stiker bergambar rokok yang disilang.

"Ayolah, ini rokok listrik, asapnya pun bau lavender". Hinata memasang tatapan memohon kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang merokok, apalagi perempuan, kalau mulutmu asam ini ada permen". Naruto menyodorkan setoples permen rasa mint. Hinata mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Huh Naruto-kun jahat". Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto yang melihat rasanya ingin mencubitnya segera.

"Entah kenapa sikapmu aneh kalau bersamaku". Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya melongo.

"Maksudmu? Kau jangan kepedean Naruto!".

"Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kau memandangiku terus". Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Naruto menyadari hal itu, mencoba meledeknya.

"Tuh kan!, padahal aku lihat kau sudah jarang sekali memerah wajahnya, tapi kali ini berbeda". Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang konyol itu.

"Nah sudah sampai!". Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Hinata. Gadis itu turun dari mobil Naruto dan segera mengecup pipi sang pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun!". Hinata segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Naruto yang mendapat kecupan hangat dipipinya terdiam dan wajahnya memerah.

'Semoga aku bisa mengembalikan sifatmu yang dulu Hinata'.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Author Note's:**

**Hello minna san~:3**

**Angel balik lagi dengan fict baru~**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan yah X3**

**Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kata kata yang kurang pas atau gak sesuai harap dimaklumkan karena Angel sendiri masih newbie.**

**Untuk Hinata lovers mohon maaf yah karakternya disini jadi anak yang bandel, tapi nanti sifatnya Hinata bakalan diubah sama Naruto**

**Dari cerita ini juga ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi juga sih X3**

**Yasudah sekarang tinggal saatnya buat kasih review dikolom bawah ini ⇩**

**Salam Hangat,**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix You**

**Chapter 2**

**Story by: Angelzvr**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), lime/lemon, dark Hinata, newbie author.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Author really thank's if you leave a review after reading**

**(=^.^=)**

* * *

><p>Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Apalagi Hinata sendiri tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata meminta sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru kepada Ayahnya. Tetapi Ayahnya selalu saja memberikan syarat kepadanya, yaitu Hinata tidak boleh menyetir, dan harus ditemani supir pribadi. Tentu saja Hinata langsung menolak persyaratan itu. Ia tahu, selain menjadi supir, pasti supir itu akan menjadi mata mata ayahnya untuk mengawasi Hinata.<p>

Sebuah mobil merah menghentikkan laju kecepatannya tepat didepan Hinata. Ia tahu siapa orang yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Butuh tumpangan nona?". Tanya si pria jabrik itu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hmm, ya". Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil yang berada disamping pintu pengemudi itu.

(=^.^=)

Terlihat wajah kesal dari sosok cantik yang melihat Hinata diantar oleh Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion?

'Kenapa?! Kenapa Naruto selalu memperhatikan wanita jalang seperti dia?! Apa kekuranganku?,kenapa selalu perempuan jalang itu yang menang dariku?!'.

Shion menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang ada didepan kakinya, dan sukses mengenai kepala si rambut coklat yang hanya memberikan deathglare nya kepada Shion.

'Sial!, selalu sial!'. Umpat Shion didalam hati.

(=^.^=)

"Jadi kau tidak mau makan eh?". Tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang ada disampingnya itu. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya terdiam, akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk sekedar berbasa-basi

"Tidak, aku mau pulang". Jawab Hinata dengan ketus.

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau makan". Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata lagi pms day 1 :v.

Lagi lagi Hinata hanya cemberut sepanjang perjalanan. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata sedang bad mood dan tidak mau diganggu.

"Aku mau permen". Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja". Naruto menyodorkan setoples permen itu ke Hinata.

"Huh, kalau naik mobilmu tidak enak". Kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak menolak ajakanku eh?".

"Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk".

"Kalian berpacaran yah?". Pertanyaan itu sukses menbuat Hinata blushing. Padahal sudah puluhan orang mengatakan itu kepada Hinata. Tapi kenapa hanya dihadapan Naruto ia bisa seperti ini?

"Ti-tidak, ja-jangan aneh aneh deh". Hinata menudukkan kepalanya.

_'Lagi-lagi perasaan gugup itu muncul!, padahal aku sudah berlatih terus agar tidak gugup!, dan kenapa sifatku kembali seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto!'. _Pikir Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi kau gugup Hinata, percuma saja kau berusaha seperti apapun jika harus berhadapan denganku, hehehe". Naruto memberi cengiran khasnya pada Hinata.

**BUAGH!**

Dan sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"Aduh Hinata, kenapa kau berubah jadi garang,sih?". Naruto mengusap-usapkan pipinya yang sedikit memar.

"Huh, aku tidak suka ditertawakan". Kata Hinata dengan sinis.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kan hanya bercanda, huh pipiku sakit sekali". (pelajaran buat yang anak laki, kalau cewenya lagi pms jangan dideketin dulu:v)

"Ck, cerewet, cepat kau kendarai mobil ini, aku mau segera pulang".

"Iya,iya". Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

(=^.^=)

"Jadi, kau tidak mau berterima kasih padaku?". Tanya Naruto yang menyaksikan Hinata langsung keluar dari mobilnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ck, arigato Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata dengan nada malas. Kemudian sebuah ide muncul dikepala Naruto.

"Cium dulu disini...". Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau tinju disitu,hah?". Hinata memberikan deathglare nya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan kesal dari Naruto.

"Huu, giliran si Teme boleh". Hinata tidak menanggapinya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya tadi wajahnya sangat memerah, tapi segera ia tutupi dengan wajah garangnya.

**(=^.^=)**

"Hinata ayo makan bersamaku, nanti aku traktir deh". Ujar Naruto dengan manja pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak mau!". Hinata kembali dengan kesibukannya.

"Ayolah, aku memaksa loh~".

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk". Kata Hinata dengan dingin.

"Hinata-chan~ kau boleh makan apapun sepuasmu loh!".

"Tsch!, baiklah padahal aku lebih senang sendirian". Hinata menanggapinya hanya cemberut.

"Yeaay, ayo Hinata-chan!". Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil gadis itu untuk menuju ke kantin. Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk, menahan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

_'Sial kenapa Naruto-kun malah menggandeng si jalang itu padahal aku kan daritadi sengaja menunggunya!'. _Umpat Shion didalam hati.

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku yang menghadap ke jendela, sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah. Hinata memandang kagum sosok yang tengah sibuk mengoper bola ditengah lapangan. Naruto melihat kearah pandangan Hinata yang tertuju pada laki-laki berambut raven itu.

_'Apa Hinata sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke yah?'._Batin Naruto.

"Kau suka pada si Teme yah?". Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Tidak". Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, kau seperti tidak percaya padaku!".

"Ih, kan aku sudah bilang tidak!".

"Ayolah aku tidak akan membocorkan pada yang lain!".

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya".

"Ayolah aku akan berjanji~".

"Janji?". Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain". Naruto meyambut kelingking Hinata dan saling menautkannya. Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Naruto akan menepati janjinya.

"Hmm, ya, a-aku menyukainya". Rona merah diwajahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa mendapatkan sejuta tusukan pedang dihatinya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?". Hinata melihat raut wajah sedih diwajah tampannya, yang seharusnya ia selalu ceria.

"Tidak, aku hanya lapar, ayo kita pesan ramen". Untuk meyakinkan Hinata, Naruto memberikan senyuman andalannya.

"Baiklah, tapi tadi kau janji kan mau traktir?". Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas dan disambut oleh wajah ceria Hinata.

"Oke, aku akan pesan yang banyak!".

(=^.^=)

"Hinata, kautahu pakaianmu terlalu menggoda?". Kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah kancing kemeja teratasnya yang terbuka.

"Hm, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini". Kata Hinata yang sedang sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen keduanya.

"Maksudmu?". Tanya Naruto dengan heran. Tetapi hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Hinata.

"Makan yang banyak ya sayang". Tiba-tiba Hinata mengelus perutnya sendiri. Dan sukses membuat Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Hei Hinata kau hamil ya!". Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Hinata.

"Eh? Siapa bilang!, kau ini aneh!".

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara begitu!".

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan perutku sendiri, hah?".

"Tapi kau kan membuat orang berpikiran yang tidak tidak". Kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mengira aku ini hamil?".

"Tentu saja jika kau bicara seperti itu, pasti semua orang juga menyangka hal yang sama!".

"Jika seandainya aku ini memang hamil, maka kau akan menyangka siapa yang berbuat, hm?".

"Sudah pasti si Teme". Naruto bingung kenapa Hinata tiba tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Salah besar!". Apa katanya? Salah besar? Jangan jangan...

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengannya". Ujar Hinata dengan santai.

"Hah?! Betulkah?!".

"Huh, makanya jangan berpikiran yang negatif dulu, kau pikir aku mau nenyerahkan perawanku ini padanya?, aku ini memang nakal, tapi aku tidak pernah yang namanya bercinta".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian kau dengan Sasuke dibar itu, bukannya kau sempat diajak kekamar olehnya?". Kata Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku sudah menebak sesosok berambut jabrik sedang terdiam mengaduk jus nanasnya dimeja bar sambil sesekali menengok kearahku dan Sasuke, itu pasti kau Naruto!". Naruto yang mendengarnya tersipu, ternyata kehadirannya di diskotik itu sudah diketahui.

"Ya..., aku mengaku, tapi bisa kau ceritakan kejadian di diskotik itu?". Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Hinata pov**

Sasuke terus menciumi leherku dan dadaku, rasanya memang memabukkan!, tetapi aku harus mencegahnya! Kalau tidak Sasuke akan berbuat yang lebih! Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, rasanya tubuhku akan melayang. Apalagi saat Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu, dan menurutku itu hal yang buruk. Diriku mengangguk diluar kendali, dan benar saja Sasuke membawaku kesalah satu kamar di diskotik itu. Sasuke melanjutkan permainan _foreplay_nya, desahan-desahan erotis meluncur keluar dari bibirku. Ia mulai membuka pantsu milikku. Diriku ingin meperingatinya tapi, aku tidak bisa!, semuanya diluar kendaliku. Aku menutup mataku, berharap ia akan mendengar isi hatiku untuk tidak berbuat yang lebih. Sasuke juga sudah mulai membuka celana miliknya. Tamatlah Riwayatku!. Namun, aku mendengar kunci pintu dibuka dan terlihat seorang cleaning service yang sedang menganga akibat kaget melihat perbuatan kami.

"Ma-maaf, saya kira kamar ini kosong, permisi...". Ia segera menutup pintu dan langkah kakinya terdengar sudah mejauh. Kulihat Sasuke mendecih, sepertnya gairah nya sudah hilang. Ia kembali memakai celananya, dan melirikku.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan". Katanya sambil tertidur di ranjang kingsize itu. Aku ikut tertidur, rasanya kepalaku sangat berat dan mengantuk. Dan tepat pukul 4, sepertinya pengaruh alkohol itu sudah menghilang, aku segera membereskan pakaianku, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sasuke bangun.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Ooh jadi seperti itu...". Kata Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Berarti masih ada kesempatan naruto untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Hinata.<p>

"Hm, jadi kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh!".

"Iya, iya". Kata Naruto kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata pov<strong>

Aku tadi melihat wajahnya yang sangat antusias ketika ia tahu aku tidak pernah berbuat 'itu' dengan Sasuke, apakah ia memiliki perasan denganku? Tapi kurasa tidak, Naruto adalah pria baik-baik dia tidak pantas untukku. Mungkin dia ingin aku kembali seperti dulu, agar aku bisa kembali menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kembali menjadi Hinata yang lemah, yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar pada orang-orang. Jika aku mengingat kembali hal itu, rasanya aku muak!, membayangkan wajahku yang konyol sedang memerah, aku rasa semua orang pasti menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkahku, termasuk Naruto-kun!.

Lagipula dari dulu aku ini tidak memiliki teman. Dulu aku sangat sibuk diperpustakaan sehingga saat istirahat aku tidak sempat untuk bersosialisasi , ya, Hinata yang cupu, sampai-sampai penjaga perpus itu mengenaliku, tapi sekarang ia sangat menanyakan keberadaanku yang sekarang sudah jarang datang.

Aku sangat kesepian. Semenjak ibu meninggal aku sudah tidak mempunyai teman, Ayahku sangat sibuk, bahkan ia sering pulang larut, dan berangkat kembali keesokan paginya. Sedangkan adikku selalu pulang malam karena ia harus les setiap hari, dengan alasan akan menyamai prestasiku, memang dulu aku ini anak yang berprestasi, sekarang aku membiarkan Hanabi untuk mengalahkanku, biarlah si Hiashi membanggakan Hanabi, memang itukan keinginannya?.

Aku kagum

dengan sifat Sasuke-kun, orangnya pendiam, bahkan bicara pun hanya seperlunya, aku ingin sifatku seperti dia, ditakuti oleh orang-orang, seolah-olah dari dalam dirinya memancar aura hitam. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku dijauhi orang-orang, yang terpenting mereka segan denganku.

Sebenarnya perasaanku dengan Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, mungkin hanya karena ku menyukai sifatnya saja, berarti aku tidak membohongi Naruto. Tapi terlihat dari wajahnya dia seperti patah hati mendengar pernyataanku. Kalau dilihat Naruto-kun tampan juga, mata sapphire nya membuat orang terhipnotis untuk menelusurinya. Dan Sasuke-kun memilik mata obsidian yang memancarkan aura dingin. Apakah aku menyukai keduanya? Entahlah, perasaanku masih abstrak.

**End Hinata pov**

"Hinata?, hei?, kau melamun?". Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Eh?, Naruto?".

"Ah kau ini!, daritadi bel sudah berbunyi!, kau tidak mendengarnya?".

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku mau kekelas dulu!". Hinata segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei! Aku ikut!". Terlihat Naruto mengejarnya, dan memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Nah!, kau tidak bisa lari!". Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto kembali memerah wajahnya.

_'Kenapa wajahku memerah?, bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah sering melakukannya!, aku harus mengendalikan wajahku!'. _

Para penggemar Naruto hanya menggeram melihat adegan itu. Bahkan ada yang mengumpat dan mencaci Hinata didalam hati. Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto sekuat tenaga, tetapi hasilnya nihil!.

"Sudah, ayo kita kekelas bersamaku!". Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan terlihat sekelompok remaja putri menatap tajam adegan itu.<p>

"Shion!, sepertinya usahamu akan sia-sia". Kata seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Ino! Aku tidak akan kalah dari jalang itu!". Kata Shion sambil meremukkan minuman kalengnya itu, ketika melihat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmm, ya, aku juga tidak akan kalah! Dia juga sudah merebut Sasuke-kun!". Kali ini yang berbicara seorang gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"Huh, aku rasa dia itu menggunakan 'sihir', kalian tahu kan maksudku?". Ujar Ino.

"Betul!, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun bisa dekat dengan dia!".

"Bagaimana, kalau kita buat sebuah rencana untuk membuat si jalang itu sadar siapa dia, hm?".

"Tumben kau pintar Jidat!".

"Hei pig seperti kau selalu pintar saja!". Kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan genggaman tangannya.

"Sudah!, sudah! kalau mau sebuah rencana itu berhasil kita harus bekerja sama!". Kali ini Shion menjadi seorang yang bijak.

"Oke, oke, kalau begitu kita harus melakukan apa?". Shion membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Ide bagus!". Kata sakura

"Hei!, aku juga mau dengar!". Ino mencemberutkan wajahnya. Lalu Shion juga membisikkannya pada Ino.

"Kita lakukan sepulang sekolah?".

"Bukan!, tahun depan!, tentu saja nanti!". Kata Sakura dengan kesal.

"Iya, iya,pantas Sasuke tidak mau denganmu". Gumam Ino.

"Apa kaubilang?!". Kali ini Sakura memberikan deathglarenya.

"E-eh tidak, tidak!".

* * *

><p>Hinata menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya saat saat yang ditunggu tiba juga, yaitu bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata sengaja melama-lamakan membereskan bukunya, dan menunggu semua murid keluar dari kelas, hari ini tidak ada jadwal piket jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun.<p>

10 menit menunggu akhirnya semua orang sudah pergi, kecuali dirinya. Hinata mengeluarkan rokok listrik dari kantung tasnya. Saat ia berniat untuk menghisapnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat nasihat Naruto.

_'Hmm, semenjak kejadian diatap waktu itu, aku jadi tidak pernah merokok lagi'. _Hinata menatap liquid rokok listriknya, ternyata masih penuh. Kemudian ia urungkan niatnya dan segera menaruh kembali rokok listrik itu kedalam tasnya.

Hinata menaruh tas itu dipunggung dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, dilorong sekolah itu nampaknya sudah sepi tidak ada orang, tetapi seseorang berambut ponytail datang menghampirinya dari dalam toilet.

"Eh, untung ada kau Hinata!, kau bisa tolong aku? Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincinku ditoilet, tapi aku tidak lihat cincin jatuh dimana!, kau bisa membantuku mencari?". Hinata memutar bola matanya, sebenarnya ia ingin membantu, tetapi ia kemudian teringat untuk bersikap dingin pada siapapun seperti Sasuke-kun.

"Maaf, aku sibuk". Kata Hinata dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah!, aku mohon Hinata-chan!, hanya kau saja yang belum pulang!". Ino memelaskan wajahnya berharap Hinata akan terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

"Tsch! Baiklah, tapi aku hanya membantu dalam waktu 10 menit, setelah itu aku mau pulang!".

"Benarkah? Kau benar benar baik! Kalau begitu aku harus memanfaatkan 10 menit itu!". Ino terlihat berseri mendengarnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tertawa jahat, ia tidak peduli jika Hinata mau membantu dalam waktu 5 menit ataupun 1 menit!, yang terpenting Hinata sudah mau masuk kedalam perangkapnya

Hinata dan ino masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Hinata melihat ada Shion dan Sakura juga ada didalam.

"Hah kau ini Ino!, buat apa kau meminta bantuanku kalau disini ada Shion dan Sakura!, lebih baik aku pulang saja kalau begitu!". Baru saja Hinata ingin membalikkan badan, Ino sudah mengunci pintu toiletnya.

"Terlambat!". Kata ino sambil memain-mainkan kunci toilet itu ditangannya.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan!".

"Hmm, hanya sebuah permulaan". Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai. Shion dan Sakura membawa gunting, yang entah apa mereka rencanakan. Hinata menatap ngeri mereka berdua.

"Hinata, kau harus jujur pada kami atau...". Hinata memojokkan dirinya dipojokan toilet, Ino, Shion, dan Sakura malah mendekatinya. Hinata menutup matanya berharap ada keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Author's note:**

**Hehehehe Angel balik lagi~ XD**

**Kali ini Angel mau update kilat lagi~**

**Dan untuk yang menyangka Hinata sudah tidak perawan itu salah besar~, dichap ini sudah dijelaskan ya^^b**

**Kembali Angel memohon maaf kalau Hinata disini benar-benar dibuat seperti wanita yang kurang baik.**

**Terimakasih juga yang sudah me-review, mohon maaf Angel gabisa balas satu-satu, biar kuota Angel tetap irit:v nyehehehehehe *plak**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Langsung saja kita bals reviewnya:<strong>

**NHL: gomen ne '/\'**

**DaNar'uto Uzumaki: Gomen ne '/\' ini sudah Angel lanjutkan^^**

**Nee-chan: nyehehehehehe:v ini udah dilanjutin^^, jan lupa log-in ya^^**

**Sasshi Ken: Arigato^^ wah begitu? Tapi Angel bikin ide cerita ini juga sudah lama loh.. berarti kita samaan:v**

**Davin Lee: Hinata masih perawan kok^^**

**SANG GAGAK HITAM: okeey Angel usahain bikin Hinata gaterlalu bad girls sih^^**

**Hiruu-neesan: untuk pair ending masih dirahasiakan, nanti bakalan kebuka kok^^**

**Cicikun: hehehehehe Arigato^^**

**Alta0sapphire: belum tentu loh, soalnya pairnya masih dirahasiakan^^**

**Dan masih banyak lagi yang belum Angel balas Gomen'^'.**

**Salam hangat^^**

**Dan jangan lupa mengisi kolom review dibawah ini ⇩**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Story by Angelzvr**

**Don't like don't read**

**Author really thank's if you leave a review after reading^^**

**Warning: lime/lemon, typo(s), author masih newbie, Hinata bad girls, dll.**

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap ngeri ketiga wanita yang terus saja mendekatinya itu.<p>

"Kalau kau berbohong Hinata, rambut kebanggaanmu ini akan kupotong". Kata Shion sambil mengelus rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata dan sukses membuat sang pemilik merinding.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun!". Hinata hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Jawab aku Hinata!".

"T...Teman". Hinata bersusah payah menguk salivanya.

"Bohong!". Helaian rambut indigo berjatuhan dilantai toilet. Hinata yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget dan memegang seperempat rambutnya yang telah dipotong pendek. Mereka bertiga tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Air mata keluar dari sudut mata Hinata.

"Hei lihat si jalang ini menagis hahaha". Kata Ino.

"Sekarang giliranku". Sakura mencoba menghentikkan tawanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?". Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang mengarahkan guntingnya ke rambut indigo gadis itu.

"T-tidak". Hinata menutup matanya.

"Kau ini memang tukang bohong ya". Helaian indigo kembali memenuhi lantai toilet itu. Setengah rambut Hinata sudah terpotong.

'Kami-sama tolong aku... Aku mohon'. Hinata kembali menutup matanya, berharap Kami-sama mendengarkan doanya.

* * *

><p>Sudah setengah jam lebih Sasuke menunggu Hinata didepan mobilnya. Sedari tadi para siswi terus menggodanya minta diantar pulang. Sasuke hanya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, ia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata didalam sekolah. Ia memeriksa kelas Hinata, dan tidak ada orang didalam, lalu ia mencari lagi di atap, mungkin Hinata sedang merokok. Tetapi tidak ada orang! Sekolah sudah sepi, apa mungkin Hinata sudah pulang? Mana mungkin Hinata keluar dari sekolah tanpa diketahui olehnya, sedari tadi ia kan sedang menunggu didepan gerbang.<p>

Akhirnya insting Sasuke mengatakan Hinata ada ditoilet. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toilet yang ada didekat kelas Hinata. Ia memutar kenopnya dan terkunci. Terkunci? Ini aneh, bukankah setiap ruangan akan dikunci pukul 5 sore? Sedangkan sekarang baru pukul 3 sore. Lalu terdengar samar sebuah tawa anak perempuan. Hantu? Tidak mungkin ada hantu sore hari. Entah kenapa insting Sasuke mengatakan Hinata ada didalam. Sasuke mencoba mendorong pintu yang lumayan berat itu. Sasuke tidak peduli tubuhnya sakit ataupun memar yang penting ia bisa memastikan instingnya benar.

"Hei Ino apa kau tidak dengar ada yang mendorong pintu?". Ino dan Shion yang sedang tertawa pun mengehentikkannya untuk mendengar suara pintu yang seperti akan didobrak.

"Eh? Benar juga? Bagaimana ini?".

"Jangan-jangan itu guru! Coba kau periksa keluar dan buat sebuah alasan kita ada disini Ino! Dan kami akan sembunyikan si jalang ini!". Sakura dan Shion membawa Hinata kepojok ruangan agar tidak terlihat dari pintu.

"Baiklah..."

Ino membuka pintu itu dengan anak kunci yang ia simpan, dan disaat pintu terbuka. Terlihat seseorang berambut raven menabraknya.

"Ittai..!". Ino merintih kesakitan dikala seorang pria menindihnya.

"Hei cepat berdiri kau berat tahu!". Shion dan Sakura terkejut ketika melihat orang yang datang adalah Sasuke, senentara Ino belum menyadarinya. Sasuke menatap kearah helaian rambut indigo yang bertebaran dilantai dan sangat ia yakini itu milik Hinata!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata!". Sasuke segera berdiri dan mencengkram leher Ino.

"A..ano le..lepaskan cengkramanmu a..aku akan je...jelaskan". Susah payah Ino berbicara.

"Dan kalian, dimana Hinata?!". Kali ini Sasuke menatap tajam kedua orang yang menontoni perbuatannya.

"A...aku tidak tahu". Ujar Shion dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah mencari si jalang itu Sasuke-kun~". Sakura merangkul lengan kekar milik pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau yang jalang aneh!". Sasuke menghentakkan lengannya dan segera berjalan menuju kesalah satu bilik dan benar saja seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang sudah terpotong pendek setengahnya sedang menangis dengan mulut yang disumpal dasi sekolahnya. Sasuke mendeketinya dan melepaskan sumpalan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Hiks...Sasuke-kun...". Sasuke mendekap tubuh gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hn, kau berhutang budi denganku".

"Dan kalian! Akan kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah!". Ancam Sasuke sebelum keluar dari toilet itu sambil menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

* * *

><p>"Hiks... Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, tetapi kau tetap saja datang terlambat!". Hinata sekarang berada diatas tempat tidur milik Sasuke.<p>

"Hn, setidaknya kau masih selamat".

"Huh tetap saja rambutku jadi aneh begini!". Akhirnya Hinata memotong setengah lagi rambutnya dan sekarang rambutnya hanya sampai kuping (bayangkan rambut Hinata yang waktu umur 13 tahun).

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?".

"Memang kau inginkan apa?".

"Sesuatu yang sempat tertunda". Hinata merinding mendengar hal itu.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak akan berbuat 'itu' sebelum menikah?".

"Hn, apa salahnya kau melanggar janjimu sendiri?".

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin, tetapi untuk bermain foreplay aku mau".

"Foreplay kadang membosankan".

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, coba kita berbuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti minum-minum?". Sasuke berdiam diri sebentar untuk menimang-nimang permintaan Hinata.

"Baiklah".

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha lihat rambutmu itu Hinata-chan!". Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat rambut Hinata yang sangat pendek itu.<p>

"Berisik! Seperti rambutmu tidak aneh saja!". Hinata hanya menutup kupingnya mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu.

"Tetapi aku suka, mengingatkan dirimu yang dulu". Naruto tersenyum manis dan membuat jantung Hinata berdegup cepat.

"Huh, tidak lucu". Hinata menocoba menyembunyikan rona merahya. Lalu Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Untung kemarin ada Sasuke-kun". Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke dihadapan Naruto dan sukses membuatnya cemburu.

"Hn, kau tidak apa-apa kan hime?". Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Tentu saja". Naruto seperti menonton adegan drama dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan 2 pasang manusia itu dan segera menuju ke meja sahabatnya.

"Huh Kiba, Hinata semakin dekat saja dengan si Teme". Kata Naruto yang kini sedang duduk disamping meja Kiba itu.

"Kau mungkin kurang perhatian". Kiba tetap sibuk menatap layar smartphone nya.

"Padahal aku sudah sering mengantarnya pulang, mentraktirnya dan masih banyak lagi".

"Itu tetap saja tidak cukup".

"Aku bingung harus berbuat apa lagi dengannya". Kali ini Kiba menatap intens Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikuti saranku?".

"Saran yang mana?".

"Ck! Kenapa kau tidak mendekati Shion? Bukankah ia sangat menyukaimu?".

"Lalu?".

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya sebagai pelarian, tetapi terserah kau kalau ingin serius dengannya". Naruto berpikir sejenak. Pelarian? Bukan ide buruk... Apalagi kalau Shion memang sangat menyukainya? Bukankah itu sangat mudah?

"Mungkin harus kucoba...". Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau harus mencoba gadis lain selain Hinata! Dan selamat mencoba~". Kiba kembali memfokuskan matanya pada kayar smartphonenya.

* * *

><p>"Shion-chan!". Jantung Shion berdetak cepat. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu! Ya, suara yang sangat ia harapkan untuk memanggil namanya kini menjadi kenyataan!<p>

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?". Shion menatap sapphire indah milik Naruto.

"Eh... Kau mau makan bersamaku tidak?". Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!". Entah mimpi apa Shion semalam, laki-laki pujannya kini ingin mengajaknya makan bersama.

* * *

><p>"Jadi Shion-chan suka menggambar?". Shion mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya.<p>

"Bahkan aku pernah menggambar wajah Naruto-kun".

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh melihatnya?". Ucap Naruto antusias karena jarang sekali ada orang yang mau menggambar wajahnya tanpa disuruh.

"Tentu saja! Aku memang sengaja membuatnya khusus untuk Naruto-kun!". Jauh yang dibayangkan Naruto, ternyata berhubungan dengan Shion lumayan menyenangkan juga.

"Naruto-kun? Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?".

"Tentu, kau mau bertanya apa?".

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Hinata itu...apa?". Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Hmm, kami dulu sahabat sedari kecil". Jawab Naruto singkat. Shion terdiam dulu sejenak, mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah nanti aku pulang diantar?". Tanya Shion dengan nada memelas. Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Shion, matanya malah terfokus pada 2 orang berbeda gender yang sedang duduk berhadapan tak jauh dari mejanya.

Tak mendapat respon, Shion mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang tertuju pada 2 pasangan dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama itu. Tatapan benci keluar dari wajah cantiknya.

_'Kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini si jalang harus muncul?! Dan kenapa Naruto-kun harus menatapnya seakan cemburu padahal mereka kan hanya berteman!". _

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun tidak memperhatikanku?". Shion memasang wajah memelasnya. Hati Naruto berdegup ketika lamunannya mulai sadar. Ternyata wajah Shion memang lumayan manis jika dilihat-lihat dan kemana saja Naruto yang baru menyadarinya?

"Eh? Maaf tadi kau bilang apa?". Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku hanya meminta Naruto-kun ingin mengantarkanku pulang?". Wajah Shion tersipu ketika mata Sapphire itu memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati". Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun kau kapan-kapan mau kan ajari aku bermain bola?". Hinata menatap wajah tampan itu dari depan.<p>

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Huh aku tidak tahu arti katamu itu". Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengadukan Shion, Sakura dan Ino?". Sasuke malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku tahu mereka hanya iri denganku, lagipula aku sudah bosan berurusan dengan sekolah, mereka pasti menyuruhku memakai dasi dan ikat pinggang saat bertemu kepsek". Hinata kembali mengingat respon guru-guru yang menegurnya saat melihat Hinata memakai seragam tidak rapih.

"Hn, nanti malam ke bar?". Hinata tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke, kali ini ia menatap kedua orang berbeda gender yang sedang asik mengobrol. Timbul rasa cemburu dihati Hinata, rasa itu tanpa alasan, Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Naruto.

"Dobe sepertinya sudah berhenti mengusikmu". Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Hmm, ya tapi aku seperti merasa tidak rela jika melihatnya bersama wanita lain".

"Apakah kau juga berpikiran ia tidak rela melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain?". Kata-kata dingin Sasuke sukses membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu darimana ia akan berpikir seperti itu?". Kata Hinata dengan dingin.

"Apa kau tidak lihat wajahnya saat melihat kau bersamaku?".

"Mungkin dia hanya khawatir denganku". Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap angkuh dan dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Padahal tadi aku melihat si Dobe menatapmu dengan cemburu". Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Biar saja, dia juga tidak mungkin tertarik dengan Shion". Hinata memberikan senyuman menghinanya kepada Shion yang tepat sedang menatap tajam padanya.

* * *

><p>"Huh Shion sekarang Naruto-kun sudah dekat denganmu, tetapi Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mau peka padaku". Sakura menatap iri sahabatnya itu.<p>

"Hm ya sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah mulai suka denganku". Kata Shion dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Untung Sai-kun selalu peka denganku". Ino mencoba menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura, masih untung si jalang tidak mengadukan kita ke kepsek".

"Hn, ya kalian semua enak sudah memiliki pasangan, tapi aku? Aku harus bagaimana...".

"Sabar, tidak semua orang menyukai wanita berjidat lebar". Ino tertawa cekikikan.

"Ya, apalagi yang berambut norak sepertimu". Shion ikut menimpali perkataan Ino. 4 siku berkedut di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kalian ini jahat setelah kalian dapatkan yang kalian mau, kalian malah meninggalkanku". Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"Sakura-chan aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau harus anggap itu serius?". Shion mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Iya Sakura-chan, tenanglah kami akan membantumu mendekati Sasuke-kun". Ino jadi menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke-kun". Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka datang mendekat.

"Karin-chan?". Siswi yang berbeda kelas darinya itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hm, ya aku akan membantu kalian lebih tepatnya Sakura". Ucap perempuan cantik itu.

"Maksudmu?". Sakura heran mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Aku tahu strategi untuk memisahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke".

"Bagaimana?!". Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Akan kuberitahu, tetapi dengan satu syarat".

"Kenapa harus pakai syarat?". Sakura mencibir Karin.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak ingin dibantu". Karin berlagak seolah ibu-ibu yang meninggalkan seorang pedagang yang tidak memberikannya diskon.

"Eittss... baiklah, apa itu syaratnya?".

"Setelah Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan Hinata, bantu aku mendekati Suigetsu". Kata Karin dengan wajah iblisnya.

"Kalo begitu saja aku setuju!". Kata Sakura dengan semangat, baginya mendekatkan Karin dengan Suigetsu itu urusan gampang! Yang terpenting ia bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak tahu, bukan itu rencana Karin, sebenarnya ia hanya memperalat Sakura, dan setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura akan segera ia buang dari hidupnya.

* * *

><p>"Hinata aku ingin meminta maaf denganmu". Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.<p>

"Eh?". Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sakura Haruno yang tadinya sangat membencinya sekarang ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Ya, aku sadar dengan yang telah aku lakukan jadi aku ingin meminta maaf, sungguh! Aku sangat tulus meminta maaf padamu". Sakura memberikan tatapan yang seolah meyakinkan dengan tatapan yang sayunya.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu". Kata Hinata dengan dingin. Rasanya Sakura ingin segera menerkam Hinata saat itu juga, tetapi ia harus tahan ini demi kelancaran misinya.

"Ayolah tolong maafkan aku, aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu". Sakura memberikkan Puppy Eyesnya dan sukses membuat Hinata ingin muntah.

"Baiklah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!". Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ia merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres sehingga sikapnya bisa berubah begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan ayo kita minum-minum". Ajak Sakura tiba-tiba.<p>

"Sejak kapan kau suka minum-minum?!". Entah kenapa Hinata jadi sweatdrop melihat perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Sejak berteman dengan Hinata-chan~".

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik minum-minum, lebih baik kau pulang, siapa tahu ibumu sedang mengkhawatirkan putri kecilnya". Kata Hinata dengan nada bicara yang menjengkelkan.

"Ayolah! Kapan kita akan bertemu? Didekat rumahku ada bar yang cukup besar!". Hinata menjadi jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala milik Sakura.

"Ck, aku sudah janjian dengan Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang sudah sore". Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Beginikah balasanmu pada orang yang telah berbaik hati mau berteman denganmu?! Aku tahu kau kesepian Hinata! dan izinkan kali ini aku menjadi temanmu!". Entah kesabaran Sakura telah habis menghadapi Hinata yang sekarang.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku kira kau hanya ingin mempermainkan kebaikanku". Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ini tulus berteman denganmu". Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah temui aku dibar ping pen, pukul 10 malam, aku ada disana bersama Sasuke-kun". Hinata tersenyum ceria.

"Ok! Aku tidak akan datang terlambat!". Sakura memberikan nomornya pada Hinata dan segera berpamitan pulang.

_'Kau telah terkena jebakanku Hinata-chan'. _Sakura tersenyum sinis setelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

**_Eeaaa Angel balik lagi dengan update kilat:v _**

**_Angel terharu melihat respon kalian (^ω^)_**

**_Okeey saatnya buat balas review:_**

**_Jj: sebenarnya gaselalu nh, tapi terserah silahkan tekan tombol back^^_**

**_Mell Hinaga Kuran: terimakasih sudah review^^ ohiya Angel sukaloh fict yang drabbles bikinan kamu tentang kehidupan SasuHina, update kilat yah^^ *plak #MasihSempetAja_**

**_Understand: terimakasih sudah review^^ mau komen sedikit juga gapapa kok:v menurut saya Naruto yang udah jadi hokage tamvan kok:v nanti akan saya beri kepastian^^_**

**_Kizu853: baiklah tunggu endingnya sazza_**

**_DaNar'uto uzumaki: okeey thankyou reviewnya^^_**

**_Aprilia Yasir: biar surprise:v terimakasih sudah review^^_**

**_Guest: thankyou reviewnya^^ Kritik memang membuat kita lebih baik ∩_∩_**

**_Siiuchild: disini Sasuhina nya lumayan^^_**

**_Alta0sapphire: nyehehehehe:v okeey baca terus yah^^_**

**_Maaf kalo ada yang kelewatan atau gadijawab reviewnya, angel takut nanti ini fict isinya kebanyakan jawaban reviewnya lagi:v └(^o^)┘_**

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_(=^.^=)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

Semakin hari, Naruto dan Shion semakin dekat. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tetapi ada perasaan tidak nyaman dihatiku, cemburu? Tidak mungkin, selama ini aku hanya mengaggap nya sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih dari itu, lalu ada apa dengan diriku? Tidak senang jika melihatnya bahagia? Tidak Hinata! Kau tidak boleh egois! Naruto berhak bahagia bersama wanita lain! Termasuk dirimu juga! dan benar kata Sasuke, apakah aku memikirkan perasaannya saat melihat diriku bersama pria lain? Ternyata seperti ini rasanya...

Apa aku mencintainya? Perasaan ini terlalu abstrak aku jadi bingung menentukannya. Dan tentang perasaan cinta... Perasaan itu memang 'pernah' tumbuh dulu, aku menyukai keceriaannya, yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi bersemangat, tetapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu hilang, yang tadinya aku sangat mengaguminya, akhirnya menjadi netral, seolah tidak ada variasi dihidupku ini.

Telah lama kami bersahabat, lama-lama menjadi bosan juga, menjalani hidup yang monoton, yang selalu melakukan hal baik secara berulang-ulang, dan selalu menaati setiap peraturan yang ada. Aku menemukan jati diriku! Selama ini aku kesepian, hidup tanpa perhatian, seolah aku ini sebatang kara, walaupun ayahku masih hidup, ia tidak pernah memperhatikanku, begitu juga dengan adikku, ia terlalu sibuk dengan ambisinya, sehingga mengabaikanku begitu saja.

Sasuke, pria itulah yang mewarnai hidupku, hidup diluar batasan aturan memang menyenangkan! Seolah tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk menjadi diri sendiri, dan Naruto, menurutku ia pria yang membosankan, selalu saja memberiku batasan untuk melakukan apapun, terkadang aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya saat menasehatiku macam-macam, tetapi aku berusaha menghargainya, setidaknya ada satu orang yang memberikanku perhatian.

Baiklah sekarang tinggal kuputuskan.

Apakah aku harus memilih Sasuke atau Naruto?

**END HINATA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by AngelzVr**

**Warn: typo(s), lime/lemon, dark Hinata, Author Newbie, dll.**

**AUTHOR REALLY THANK'S IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING **

**(=^.^=)**

"Karin, kau sudah menyampaikannya pada Sakura?". Tanya Sasuke, kini ia sedang berada disalah satu lorong sepi disekolahan, Karin adalah sahabat lamanya dulu sewaktu SMP, atau lebih tepatnya teman satu genknya bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Tentu saja, dan ia sangat mempercayainya". Kata Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn, baguslah, ini upahmu". Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya.

"Ck, kau ini seperti tidak mengenalku, aku membantumu dengan sukarela, setidaknya dengan ucapan terimakasih sudah membuatku senang". Kata Karin dengan mendengus.

"Terima kasih". Ucap Sasuke singkat.

**Flashback on**

Sasuke menemui Karin diatap, agar tidak ada yang curiga melihatnya.

"Ada apa,hn?". Tanya Sasuke yang telah sampai diruangan kecil namun berudara segar tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu baka! Kenapa kau memanggilku?!". Rasanya Karin ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke yang kadang kelewat bodohnya.

"Hn begitu, aku ingin kau menjalankan sebuah rencana".

"Rencana apa itu?". Wajah Karin penuh bertanya-tanya, jarang sekali sahabat jenius tetapi juga bodoh sepertinya menyuruh seseorang untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Ini tentang Hinata, aku ingin kau beri sebuah rencana kepada Sakura untuk mendekatiku, dengan cara menemani Hinata". Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?".

"Kalau seperti itu, ia akan melakukannya hanya dihadapanku saja".

"Begitu yah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar terlihat meyakinkan?". Sasuke memberikan penjelasan rencananya terlalu singkat, orang itu memang terlalu irit bicara.

"Jadi kau harus psstt,psstt,psstt...". Sasuke membisikkannya pada Karin agar tidak ada yang mendengar, walaupun diatap itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Seperti itu..., baiklah itu akan mudah, kau serahkan saja padaku!". Kata Karin dengan bersemangat.

"Aku harap begitu...".

"oh,iya, tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan seorang perempuan, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta yah?". Sasuke memang mengkhawatirkan Hinata, semenjak kejadian dikamar mandi, ia jadi khawatir bila ketiga orang itu akan menyakiti Hinata kembali, apalagi tidak ada sanksi yang Hinata berikan, jadi sebuah rencana ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala jeniusnya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, yang penting kau jalani rencana ini dengan benar". Karin hanya mendengus, sahabat yang dulu 'pernah' ia sukai ternyata normal, normal karena akhirnya dia menyukai seorang perempuan, karena ada banyak ratusan wanita cantik yang mengantri ingin dimiliki olehnya, tetapi tetap saja laki-laki tampan ini tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah mau main rahasia denganku! Tetapi tenang saja aku akan menjalani hal ini dengan benar!". Dan setelah ini Karin ingin tahu siapa itu Hinata, ia penasaran kenapa hanya wanita itu yang diperhatikan.

.

* * *

><p>Karin melihat Ino, Sakura, dan Shion sedang berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, dan tak lupa dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang membuat berisik seisi lorong, memang ciri khas mereka bertiga, yaitu selalu berisik dan heboh. Dari jarak jauh, Karin sudah bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, ternyata memang benar, Sakura sedang membicarakan Sasuke, ini kesempatan bagus bagi Karin!<p>

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian untuk menjauhkan Hinata dengan Sasuke-kun". Karin mendekati ketiga insan tersebut.

"Karin-chan?". Rupanya mereka bertiga sudah mengenali Karin.

"Hm, ya, aku akan membantu kalian lebih tepatnya Sakura".

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku tahu strategi untuk memisahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke".

"Bagaimana?!". Sakura sangat antusias.

"Akan kuberitahu, tetapi dengan satu syarat". Karin mengikuti setiap susunan rencana Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus pakai syarat?". Karin menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi menjijikan Sakura. Karin terus memasang topeng wajah sinisnya.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak ingin dibantu". Sekarang ia mencontoh gerakan Kaa-sannya ketika sedang tidak diberi diskon oleh sang pedagang.

"Eiitss..., baiklah apa itu syaratnya?". Benarkan? Cara itu cukup ampuh.

"Setelah Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Hinata, bantu aku mendekati Suigetsu". Baiklah sekarang Suigetsu sudah masuk didalam bumbu kebohongannya.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju!". Huh, bersemangat sekali Haruno ini.

"Jadi apa itu rencananya?". Kali ini Ino ikut angkat bicara.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, kalian tahu, Sasuke dan Hinata hampir setiap kali bersama? nah jika kalian tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke, kenapa tidak kalian ajak Hinata untuk berteman? Kalian mengerti maksudku kan? Jika Sakura bisa mendekati dengan Hinata, otomatis ia juga akan dekat dengan Sasuke". Jelas Karin. Memang semua yang ia ucapkan sudah diatur oleh si Uchiha itu, dengan maksud agar Hinata memiliki teman, Sasuke memang jenius.

"Betul juga? Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran yah". Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Nah, jika aku tidak berhasil dekat atau pacaran dengan Suigetsu dalam waktu 2 bulan, kalian harus menjadi pembantuku selama sisa tahun disekolah ini!". Tentu saja tidak akan pernah berhasil, toh Suigetsu juga sudah diberitahu Sasuke.

"Hei kok jadi seperti itu?!".

"Tentu saja, memang kalian pikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan informasi dariku?!". Sakura berpikir sejenak, bukankah Karin dan Suigetsu sudah dekat? Pasti sangat mudah untuk membuat mereka pacaran? Baiklah kali ini Sakura berpikiran optimis.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jika kau dan Suigetsu tidak berhasil pacaran, aku bersedia menjadi...pe-pembantumu?". Sakura sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkan kata 'pembantu'.

"Bukan hanya kau! Tetapi mereka berdua juga termasuk!". Yang menjadi objeknya pun melongo.

"Hei! Bukankah ini urusanmu dengan Sakura!". Kata Ino dengan tidak terima.

"Betul! Kenapa kita berdua harus ikut jadi pembantumu!".

"Hm, kupikir kalian ini betul-betul bersahabat, nyatanya hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, setahuku motto persahabatan itu, jika salah satu teman sedih, kalian harus juga ikut bersedih, masa kalian tega melihat teman kalian menjadi pembantu! Dan kalian berdua hanya menonton dan bersenang-senang". Bagus, kali ini ia berusaha mengompori mereka bertiga.

"Huh, jadi kalian ini egois!".

"Ti-tidak seperti itu Sakura! Huh, baiklah aku juga akan menjadi pembantumu BILA rencana mendekatkanmu dengan Suigetsu gagal!". Kata Ino sambil menekankan kata 'bila'.

"Ya, aku sama dengan Ino"

"Baguslah! Ingat! 2 bulan dari sekarang!".

"Ya,ya,ya, huh aku harap juga informasi darimu itu benar". Sakura hanya menggerutu, ketika mengingat jika ia gagal nanti.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau mulai dari nanti sore, Sakura? Kau kan tahu seperti apa kehidupan Hinata setiap hari?". Padahal Karin belum mengenal Hinata, lebih tepatnya semua informasi ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

"Hm, Hinata itu anak yang nakal, pasti ia senang ke bar bersama Sasuke-kun!".

"Betul! Bagaimana kalau kau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Hinata, lalu mengajaknya pergi ke bar bersama?".

"Meminta maaf?! Hei aku tidak bersedia jika melakukannya pada si jalang itu!". Bagi Sakura berbuat baik dengan Hinata, boleh-boleh saja, tetapi jika meminta maaf? Hei harga dirinya jatuh lebih rendah dari si jalang itu!

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, jika awalnya kau dekat dengan Hinata secara tiba-tiba! Bisa-bisa ia curiga!".

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti sore, Ino dan Shion harus membantuku!".

"Jangan! Kalau kalian bertiga, bisa-bisa Hinata takut, malah bisa tidak mau memaafkan!".

"Cih, terserahlah aku ikuti saranmu!". Karin menatap arlojinya, sisa istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi.

"Nah, aku harap rencana kalian lancar, jaa aku kekelas dulu~". Perempuan berambut merah tua itu segara berjalan menjauh untuk memberi laporan pada si Uchiha.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menunggu kedatangan Sakura, seperti janji Sakura, ia akan datang pada pukul 10 malam, dan sekarang? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam! Huh mungkin Haruno itu hanya membual, dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasannya agar permintaan maafnya diterima.

Hinata menatap pemuda tampan yang ada disampingnya, ia terlihat setengah mabuk sambil menuang-nuangkan wine dari botol ke gelasnya. Hinata juga melakukan hal sama, tetapi ia masih sadar, setidaknya kalau saat pulang Sasuke sudah mabuk berat, ia bisa menggantikan posisinya menyetir.

Musik berdentang-dentang kencang, dan tak lupa orang-orang yang menari secara membabi buta dilantai dansa, Hinata pernah kesana lalu ia kapok! Bagaimana tidak? Berdiri ditengah-tengah orang mabuk yang kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tak lupa tangan-tangan jahil yang menelusuri tubuhnya, dan kesan pertama itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

Hinata masih melamun, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memeluknya, dapat ia lihat mata pria itu terpejam, Sasuke pasti mabuk berat! Hinata membiarkan tangan pemuda itu memeluk punggungnya, setidaknya ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan. Pria itu meracau tidak jelas, seperti memanggil nama ibunya, sangat lucu bukan?

"Hime, aku mencintaimu". Ucap Sasuke secara tidak sadar. Dan tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut, ia tahu pemuda ini tidak sadar, tetapi yang dimaksudkan 'hime' itu siapa? Dirinyakah?

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu". Sasuke terus saja menggumamkan hal itu, wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika pernyataan cinta secara tidak sadar itu terucap.

Dan dilain tepat, perempuan bersurai pink itu terus berusaha mencari sosok Hinata ditengah keramaian diskotik, belum lagi ia menerima pelecehan ketika dirinya mulai memasuki lantai dansa, ia sudah berusaha untuk menelfon, tetapi rupanya handphone Hinata tidak aktiv, mengesalkan memang!.

Dan ketika gadis itu mencapai lantai 2 diskotik, terdapat sebuah bar yang lebih kecil dari lantai 1, lalu dilihatlah Hinata bersama Sasuke berpelukan, atau lebih tepat Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Sakura mencoba mendekat, hingga hanya berjarak 1 meter dari posisi mereka, rupanya Hinata masih belum sadar, Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke, walaupun suasana di diskotik itu berisik, Sakura mengenali suara itu, ya! Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata! Sakit... Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang, entah dia harus pergi pulang, atau menghampiri kedua orang itu?

Hinata hanya tersenyum, entahlah rasanya ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya, lalu Hinata mulai tersadar, dapat ia lihat Sakura sedang berdiri mematung melihat adegan mereka berdua. Dapat Hinata rasakan aura sakit hati dari Sakura Haruno, ia tahu gadis pink itu menyukai Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura-chan?". Hinata membetulkan posisi duduknya dan segera ia lepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf aku datang terlambat, aku tidak terbiasa keluar malam". Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia masih merasa canggung dengan Hinata, apalagi pakaian Hinata yang seperti wanita dewasa, walaupun harus berat ia akui Hinata sangat cantik malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mau minum wine? Aku bisa pesankan satu botol lagi untukmu".

"Ehm, ya baiklah". Sakura duduk disamping Hinata.

"Sasuke sepetinya mabuk berat, kau mau rokok?". Hinata menawarkan rokok listriknya pada Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu suka rokok". Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan rokok listrik, apalagi teman-temannya bilang sangat enak, karena rokok listrik memiliki rasa yang beragam apalagi kadar nikotin nya yang rendah, tetapi rasanya ia tidak terlalu ingin jika yang menawarkannya adalah si jalang.

"Jadi, sebenarya apa maksudmu?". Hinata bertanya dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba baik dengannya.

"Maksud? Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu".

"Kenapa sifatmu tiba-tiba seperti ini?". Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja kok". Sakura memberikan senyumannya.

"Lalu apa karena pria ini?". Hinata menunjuk Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang tertidur.

"Mu-mungkin bisa juga, te-tapi aku benar-benar tulus kok!". Hinata tidak merespon, walaupun dari ekspresi Sakura terlihat meyakinkan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya, kembali ia menghirup rokok listriknya dan menghembuskannya lewat hidung

"Ini minumlah winenya". Seorang bartender menaruh sebotol wine diatas meja barnya. Hinata menuangkannya segelas untuk Sakura. Sakura sedikit ragu ketika Hinata menyerahkan gelasnya.

"Ck, bukankah yang mengajakku untuk minum minum, eh?". Hinata memberikan seringainya. Sakura hanya bisa meneguk salivanya. Akhirnya ia raih gelas wine itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Sakura sedikit memejamkan matanya, rasanya sangat menusuk dilidah, ia meminum soda saja tidak kuat apalagi meminum wine yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi?

"Pertama kali eh? Aku dulu juga seperti itu, kau cukup merasa terbiasa saja dahulu". Hinata juga menuangkan wine itu kegelasnya dan ia meneguknya sekaligus.

"Kau kesini jalan kaki atau menggunakan kendaraan?".

"Ehm aku berjalan kaki kesini, karena letaknya cukup dekat". Sakura sedaritadi menginginkan Sasuke untuk bangun dan mengajaknya mengobrol walaupun hanya sekejap.

"Begitu.., apa orang tuamu tahu?'.

"Tidak, mereka semua sedang keluar kota untuk 2 bulan ini".

"Baguslah".

"Nanti kau pulang bersama kami".Hinata kembali menuangkan wine itu kegelasnya. Lalu ia menatap arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 12, lebih baik kita pulang, besok kita harus sekolah, bantu aku angkat Sasuke". Hinata berdiri dan mencoba menaruh lengan kekar Sasuke dibahunya, begitupula dengan Sakura. Badan Sasuke masih saja terasa berat walaupun sudah diangkat 2 orang perempuan. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah, mereka berhasil membawa Sasuke kedalam mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata terasa pening, pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur.

"Sa-sakura?". Hinata mencoba memanggil gadis pink itu yang mulai terlihat berbayang dimatanya.

"Ya?".

"Se-sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk, k-kau bisa menyetirkan? Aduh kepalaku pusing". Hinata memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang menyetir". Walaupun Sakura membenci Hinata, tetap saja ia tidak mau mati ditangannya, karena ia menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk! Sakura segera mambantu Hinata masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu, tepat disamping kursi pengemudi. Diperjalanan Hinata memberikan arahan alamat rumahnya, matanya terus berusaha untuk sadar, Sakura menurut saja mengikuti arahannya, akhirnya ia sampai pada mansion besar milik Hyuuga tersebut, segera ia memacu mobilnya ke jalan raya. Dan sekarang ia ingat sesuatu... Ia lupa menanyakan alamat Sasuke?! Sakura berusaha tenang, tetapi matanya sudah tidak bisa dibohong, rasanya ia ingin tidur saja. Lalu ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak sadar sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

Akhirnya Sakura membawa Sasuke beserta mobilnya ke mansion miliknya. Beruntung sekali orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi ia bebas membawa teman prianya kerumah. Segera ia angkat tubuh Sasuke yang beratnya sangat sekali! Apalagi tidak ada Hinata yang membantunya. Jantung Sakura berdegup ketika melihat wajah tampan itu sedang tertidur. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan baginya bersama Sasuke, apalagi sekarang pria yang menjadi idola satu sekolah itu sedang ada dirumah Haruno Sakura!

Ia taruh tubuh tegap itu diatas kasur miliknya, kebetulan kamarnya ada dilantai satu, jadi ia tidak usah repot menggotong badan itu sampai kelantai 2! Bau parfum maskulin Sasuke menempel dibajunya, membuat Sakura ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Kembali ia tatap wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Rasanya Sakura ingin bergembira saat itu juga! Ia mulai memainkan bibirnya, menikmati setiap lekuk bibir pria itu. Ia tidak peduli menjadi gadis mesum saat itu juga, yang terpenting ciuman pertamanya ia lakukan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan kehangatan dibibirnya mulai sedikit sadar walaupun masih setengah mabuk. Segera ia lumat bibir itu, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa yang berani menciumnya. Sakura yang mulai merasa ada respon mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan segera menurunkannya keleher. Sakura menjerit geli ketika merasakan benda lunak yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Tangan Sasuke mulai berani menelusuri setiap lekuk badan gadis itu, tetapi pikirannya terus tertuju pada Hinata! Ya ia membayangkan gadis yang ada dipelukannya itu Hinata, gadis yang selalu ia idamkan untuk memperawaninya. Sakura mendesahkan terus nama Sasuke dikala pria itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Baiklah sekarang Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Sasuke segera lakukan, yang terpenting ia sangat menikmatinya, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Mata pria itu masih terpejam, tetapi ia masih bisa meraba bagian lawan jenisnya, ia remas dada itu, walaupun ia merasa ada keanehan karena dada ini bentuknya lebih kecil(?) hasratnya tidak tertahan lagi, gadis yang ada dipelukannya terus saja mendesahkan namanya dengan girang, suaranya sangat berbeda dengan suara Hinata. Ia lepaskan baju tanktop yang melekat ditubuh Sakura, dan tak lupa bra nya, yang tidak ia ketahui berwarna apa. Lalu ia hirup dalam-dalam bau tubuh yang sangat menggoda tersebut.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan puncak dada berwarna kemerahan itu, yang membuat pemiliknya terlonjak dan merasakan sedikit kegugupan dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Sasuke terus saja melumat dadanya dan tak lupa memberikan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang kentara ditubuh putihnya.

Sakura terus memejamkan matanya, menerima setiap sensasi yang diberikan, walaupun ia tahu ini salah! Tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia sangat menikmatinya, tidak bisa dipercaya jika Sasuke sangat ahli memperlakukan perempuan diatas ranjang. Sasuke segera menurunkan celana pendek yang masih melekat ditubuh bagian bawah gadis itu, dan juga kain tipis yang menjadi penghalang terakhirnya. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Ia peluk pria tampan itu, jarang sekali ia bisa dekat bahkan bercumbu dengan Uchiha ini

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balas review~:**

**Guest: flame nya nyezzek banget eaapps XD**

**Kezel deh ah ah ah~**

**Namaki Shidota: arigato~**

** .faris: Shion cuman jadi pelarian kok^^ Arigato reviewnya**

**Kizu583: Ini sudah ditentukan^^**

**Guest2: kerangka sih jadinya 10 chap tapi gatau juga deh, soalnya kan dari kerangka itu ada yang harus kita kurangin atau dikembangin^^**

**Godlikehunter: mungkin dichap ini Naru nya gak keliatan^^**

**Rank ssss: dichap ini rasa jealous Hinata gaterlalu keliatan, mungkin dichap depan^^**

**Dark: hehehe, kan sudah ada shion yang cuman jadi pelarian:v**

**Friendskids: Hinata masih pw atumah:v**

**Andry: ini sudah ditentukan^^**

**Kaka-kun: harapanmu benar nak:v **

**NaruHina Karin Forever: saya usahakan^^**

**A/N:**

**Soal pair saya sendiri masih bingung XD **

**Bukannya bingung milih endingnya sama siapa, yah pokoknya bocorannya kaya gini:**

**Nanti Hinata bakal menerima cinta Sasuke, tetapi akhirnya dengan 'terpaksa' mereka harus berpisah, dan pokoknya nanti Hinata sama Naruto.**

**Seperti itulah...**

**Cuman kalau saya nyantumin NaruHina, tetapi adegan SasuHina nya justru yang banyak disini.**

**Nahloh Angel jadi bingung sendiri XD**

**Yah pokoknya kerangka ceritanya sudah jadi dan endingnya NaruHina.**

**Sedikit curcol:**

**Angel sengaja bikin fict ini tentang dunia anak jaman sekarang. Saya terinpirasi dari Bianca Slamet dan Isabell Gunners (Mereka terkenal di dan Instagram) setiap hari mereka terkena judgement dari masyarakat dengan dipandang sebelah mata tanpa mengenal lebih dalam pribadi mereka (mereka dijudge anak gak bener karena sering dugem, ngerokok, pakaian yang terbuka, dll). Setiap anak bandel itu pasti memiliki masalah pribadi yang mungkin dilampiaskan kejalan yang salah saja. Sebandel apapun anak pasti mereka punya sisi lemah lembutnya^^ **

Sekian dulu dari Angel~

**Dan jangan lupa isi kotak review dibawah ini~ ⇩⇩⇩**

**Salam hangat,**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
